Je ne t'en veux pas Ce n'est pas ta faute
by Hyuuga-Rei
Summary: Le clan Hyuuga et le clan Inuzuka sont en guerre.Le chef des Hyuuga envoie sa fille, Hinata en mission d'espionnage chez les Inuzuka.Mais elle se fait prendre. Ils la torturent pour obtenir des informations. Comment va -t-elle s'en sortir? Hinata/Kiba
1. Chapter 1

Hinata était troublée, elle pressait le pas pour rejoindre son père

Hinata était troublée, elle pressait le pas pour rejoindre son père. Que voulait-il d'elle cette fois-ci ? Son clan, le clan Hyuuga, était en guerre contre le clan Inuzuka, et le père de Hinata ne cassait de l'envoyer dans des missions plus dangereuses les unes que les autres. Peut-être espérait-il qu'elle se fasse tuer ? Alors ça serait sa petite sœur qui deviendrait l'Héritière. Il l'avait toujours préférée à Hinata.

Elle fit coulisser la porte.

-Vous m'avez fait demander Père ?

-Oui, j'ai une mission pour toi. J'ai longtemps hésité à te la confier, elle est beaucoup plus difficile que celles que tu as l'habitude d'accomplir. Je ne pense pas que tu seras à la hauteur.

Mais…

Tu vas infiltrer le clan Inuzuka pour recueillir des informations à notre profit dit-il froidement. Elle réprima un frisson. Ce qu'il venait de lui demander était un suicide pur et simple. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait lui fournir un prétexte pour la rabaisser encor plus.

-A vos ordres Père, dit-elle respectueusement, quand devrais-je commencer ?

-Maintenant

Son ton était sans réplique, il ne fallait pas qu'elle espère plus d'explications. Il avait d'ailleurs déjà baissé les yeux sur ses dossiers. Elle devait partir.

Elle prépara son sac rapidement .Une fois dans le clan Inuzuka, elle se ferait repérer en moins d'une seconde avec son teint nacré, ses yeux pales et ses cheveux raides et bleus. Et même se faisait teindre les cheveux, et se dessinait des triangles rouges sur le visage, ses yeux la trahirait… Elle opta donc pour une cape qui couvrirait son visage. Elle entreprit le voyage. Il fallait deux jours pour arriver à la capitale Inuzuka. Au prix de nombreux efforts, Hinata arriva à infiltrer la capitale, elle se rendit à un pub malfamé : mieux valait ne pas trop se faire remarquer. Elle commanda un verre de saké qu'elle sirota lentement en observant discrètement les clients. C'étaient des ivrognes pour la plupart, ou des voyageurs solitaires, mais trois hommes discutaient en jetant de temps en temps des œillades inquiètes.

-Byakugan ! murmura Hinata.

C'était des shinobis, le plus jeune devait avoir dans la vingtaine d'années et le plus vieux moins de quarante ans. Ils avaient un puisant chakra qu'ils savaient très bien utiliser. Hinata se concentra sur ce qu'ils disaient et parvint à saisir tant bien que mal quelques bribes de conversation « Offensive…clan Hyuuga…par surprise…à revers… dans un mois… » Elle en avait assez entendu, elle décida de quitter le pub pour bne pas attirer l'attention. Elle se dirigeait vers une petite auberge banlieusarde quand soudainement elle se sentit projetée contre le mur. Elle se releva pour contrattaquer mais elle n'avait pas activé son byakugan qu'un coup s'abattit sur l'arrière de sa tête. Et elle sombrit dans le noir


	2. Chapter 2

Salut chers lecteurs

Salut chers lecteurs ! Je tiens à m'excuser pour le premier chapitre assez court, et à vous dire que les prochains seront plus longs et plus riches. Je veux vous dire aussi que je suis déjà bien avancée dans l'histoire sur papier, mais je feigne à tout saisir sur word. Je n'aime pas taper, et d'ailleurs je ne m'y prends pas correctement, je préfère un stylo et un cahier, ça me motive et ça m'inspire… Bon, assez parler de ma pauvre vie d'artiste méconnue .

**Shaniu : **Merci pour la gentille review, pour le moins originale, que tu m'as laissée. J'espère que tu seras revenu voir la suite, et j'espère que tu es soulagé à présent XD !

Trêve de bavardages , place au second chapitre !

**CHAPITRE II**

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était ligotée et jetée par terre dans une chambre sombre. Elle essaya d'utiliser son chakra pour couper les liens mais elle ne parvient pas à en malaxer. Ses ravisseurs avaient du utiliser un jutsu pour l'en empêcher. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle ne le savait pas.

Les gonds de la lourde porte qui la retenait prisonnière grincèrent. Quelqu'un rentrait. C'était un garçon d'à-peu-près son âge, il avait les cheveux marrons, courts et coiffés en épis, il avait aussi des triangles rouges sur les joues et des crocs canins. Un Inuzuka. Il s'avança vers elle.

-Une Hyuuga, et une espionne par-dessus le marché, dit-il d'un ton moqueur. Que faisiez-vous là ? Que voulez vous ? Qu'avez-vous entendu ? Parlez ! reprit-il durement.

Hinata garda le silence. L'Inuzuka lui donna un coup de poing qui l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle s'était entraîné à encaisser des coups, mais il fallait avouer que ce dernier était des plus puissants. Il la prit par le col, la menaçant du poing.

-Vous allez tout nous dire tout de suite.

Elle ne dit rien. Un nouveau coup s'abattit sur son visage la faisant percuter violemment le mur. Son nez saignait abondamment

-Vous ne tirerez jamais rien de moi !

Elle reçut une gifle qui la mit par terre, puis son tortionnaire entreprit de lui asséner des coups de pieds dans les cotes. Elle avait déjà été mise dans ce genre de situation, mais jamais la douleur n'a été aussi intense. Son corps endolori la suppliait de tout avouer, mais elle savait qu'elle devait résister, elle avait bien accepté la mission et cela à ses risques et périls. Elle en assumerait entièrement les conséquences. A chaque coup, elle étouffait un hoquet de douleur. Son tortionnaire shootait rageusement dans son ventre en criant des mots que l'esprit de Hinata, déjà loin, avait des difficultés à saisir.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau interrompant la pluie de coups qui tombait sur Hinata.

-Kiba-sama, votre père vous demande.

Il s'en alla enfin ! Hinata se recroquevilla et réfléchit. Elle s'était faite attrapé par les Inuzuka, et quelqu'un que l'on appelait « Kiba-sama » venait de la torturer pour essayer de lui soutirer des informations. Si on l'avait désigné suivi du suffixe « sama », ce dénommé Kiba devait être bien placé ans la société… Une douleur lancinante lui traversa les cotes et le bas ventre. Elle sentit ses yeux la picoter, elle battit vivement des paupières. Il était hors de question de pleurer, elle était Hyuuga Hinata, noble héritière du clan Hyuuga et courageuse kunoichi. Un ninja ne montrait jamais ses sentiments, c'est ce que lui avait enseigné son père. Et c'est étouffée par la douleur qu'elle s'en alla dans un pénible sommeil.

Elle prit une grande inspiration alors qu'elle se redressait soudainement, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Quelqu'un venait de lui balancer un sceau d'eau pour la réveiller. Hinata eut besoin d'un instant pour se rappeler de l'endroit ou elle se trouvait, aussitôt une grande peur accompagnée des douleurs de la veille l'envahirent. Devant elle se tenait un homme du clan Inuzuka. Ce n'était pas Kiba. Cet homme là devait avoir dans la trentaine d'années, il avait de longs cheveux hirsutes et de petits yeux cruels. Il prit Hinata par les cheveux.

-Avec moi tu vas parler petite salope !

Il la traîna sans ménagements jusqu'à une autre pièce.

La pièce était nue, hormis quelques sangles qui pendaient du plafond. Il lui attacha les poignets aux sangles, ainsi ses orteils frôlaient à peine le sol. D'un coup de griffes il lui déchira son haut. Elle resta en soutient-gorges. Le tortionnaire prit alors un fouet et le fit claquer. Une seule pensée retentissait en boucle dans son cerveau « J'ai peur. ».

-Alors ? Tu n'as toujours rien à me dire ?

Elle soupira. Elle devait se calmer. Peut-être que si elle se concentrait suffisamment elle parviendrait à se détacher de son corps, son esprit pourrait être libre et elle ne ressentirait pas la douleur. Les moines le faisaient bien, eux. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de douleur et elle ne put réprimer un cri de surprise. Elle avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui poser un couteau chauffé à blanc sur le dos. Un autre coup la fit sursauter. Puis un autre, et encore un autre…Elle avait très mal et deviner l'aspect blanc zébré de rouge que devait avoir son dos lui donnait la nausée. Elle était dans un état semi-comateux, pourtant elle sursautait et gémissait à chaque fois que le fouet rencontrait sa peau. La torture lui semblait s'étendre à l'infini et elle avait complètement perdu la notion du temps quand le supplice s'arrêta enfin. Lorsque son bourreau lui détacha les poignets elle tomba lourdement sur le sol de pierre humide. Il la traîna jusqu'à sa cellule ou il l'abandonna. Elle s'évanouit de douleur. Elle n'avait plus qu'un seul rêve : mourir.

Voila ! Ce chapitre n'est pas long non plus, mais je vous promets que le prochain lui le sera. Ce chapitre fait 5 pages sur mon cahier, alors que l'autre fait 15 pages, donc… Je le posterai le plus vite possible !

N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, vous n'êtes pas obligés mais ça me ferait plaisir, surtout si c'est une critique constructive ! Bisous !


End file.
